


You: Become Human

by rockangel72701



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Connor Bot Chat, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Gen, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Real World References, Tags May Change, connor army, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2019-11-15 22:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockangel72701/pseuds/rockangel72701
Summary: Keisha wakes up and suddenly ends up in the world of Detroit: Become Human. When she comes face to face with the characters she has been fangirling over since May, what will she do and where will she go? Most importantly, why is she here and will she ever be able to return? Does it have anything to do with the PS4 that showed up out of no where?





	1. Making Sense of a Fake World

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I'm still new to writing so criticism is welcomed and appreciated. This was just a daydream I had and decided to write it out and share it. Don't expect regular updates but it'll never be abandoned and is always worked on.

Sometimes the thing we want most in life will come in the most unexpected ways.

 

Keisha dragged herself off to her bed. She had spent the entire day making her precious boy, Connor, a deviant just so she could force him to stay a machine and refusing to let Alice have a warm mother. As she climbed into bed she said goodbye to those in the Connor Bot Chat that she met during that day's live stream. A tired smile grew on her face as she read the lovely messages they wrote back wishing her sweet dreams before she said goodnight to the RKs and left the server. She plugged her phone in and started reading some new fanfiction she had found. The soft white light of her phone didn't bother her as she started to drift off to sleep. She didn't notice the soft flicker of blue, yellow, red, and blue coming from her phone.

 

The first thing she noticed when she woke up was the unexpected cold hard ground pressed against her body and not her warm and fluffy covers.

“Hey! Who are you?”

The next was the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She was not in her home anymore. Keisha couldn't help the unease that flowed throughout her body. She felt wrong but couldn't understand why. Keisha opened her eyes and started to get up when she was hit by a large migraine.

“They’re awake! Go grab them! Hurry!”

She quickly opened her eyes again and lept onto her feet. Her hands quickly made fists as she scanned her surroundings.

“Who are you? Where am I?”

She could see large wooden benches that could fit a few people in front of her, large broken stained glass windows to her sides, and clusters of people all staring wide eyed at her. She could hear their murmurs all around her.

“Look they're dangerous!”

“Get away from them!”

“Someone make them leave!”

“How did they find us again?”

“I thought we were safe.”

She couldn't help but notice that some of them had red and yellow lights shining on their right temples.

“Someone please tell me what's going on!”

She yelled. Her fists started to tremble and her breath quickened. No, this couldn't be possible. Just then a man walked out of a small cluster with a scowl on his face.

“We don't want your kind here! Now leave or you're going to regret it!” The man said. She could see a glint of light coming from his hand that made her take a step back and unclench her fists. She had been used to this kind of talk before, but much more subtle in her own community. But this had been coming from someone who looked just like her.

“Could someone please just explain what's going on please!” She begged, desperation coming off in waves. She had never been in a fight before and she certainly wasn't trying to start then with a guy twice her height. She couldn't stop the trembling in her body and she frantically scanned the room for a weapon to aid her in a fight.

“Who do you think you are coming around here and giving us orders?” The man said and stepped toward her. It seemed as though the entire group of people stepped closer and surrounded her.

“I'm not here to hurt you or give you orders! If you want me to leave I'll go! Just show me the exit!” She said. As she searched the room she couldn't help but feel as if something was familiar about the place. She brushed the thought off and decided to focus on the man in front of her. The man took another step forward and flashed the knife again.

“That is enough!” A commanding voice said. A light skinned man walked up out of the crowd followed by a ginger, blonde, and a dark skinned man. As soon as she saw them she started laughing.

“Okay real funny guys. I get it I'm obsessed with Detroit. You've really outdone yourselves they actually look like Markus, North, Simon, and Josh! Hey you even had Simon stay alive!” She said. ‘Markus’ and the rest of the group gave her confused looks.

“I am Markus. How do you know the rest of my team?” 'Markus said.

“ Okay sure you are “Markus” and what next? You're going to say that you're androids?” Keisha said. She folded her hands and laughed. “And what next you're going to tell me that I'm in Jericho? Real funny guys. Though I do have to admit that you did a good job at meeting this look like the church in Night of the Soul. Woodward Church.” She said wiping tears from her eyes. The 'Markus’ looked at his team and back at her. He stepped forward and raised his hand peeling back his artificial skin.

“I don't know about this Night of the Soul thing but we are what's left of Jericho. We are all androids. Deviants. Now who are you?” He said. Keisha's eyes widened and felt her stomach drop.

“Oh shit.” What timeline was she in? Was it after the events of the game? Was she currently in Night of the Soul? She scanned the room again looking for Connor and Kara. She couldn't find them at all. But, she did see Echo and Ripple holding hands and Rupert standing by a window. That could mean one of four things. Either she was terrible at looking, Connor was still a machine, Kara and Alice were dead, or this is after the events of Detroit. She prayed Markus had led or was leading a peaceful revolution. Though she didn't think Markus would be talking to her like this if he was leading a violent revolution.

“Calm down, everything will be alright. Just take deep breaths and tell us your name.” He said gently. Her name, right. This was not the time to lose her composure. If these were all deviants then she is probably freaking them out right now. She thanked God that Ralph wasn't here or else things might've gone sideways before Markus was called. She was tempted to mimic Connor's introduction but decided that it wasn't the time or place.

“My name is Keisha, Keisha Freeman. I'm not from here-” She started. “- Yeah clearly.” North said. Keisha resumed. “And I know you have no reason to trust me but I need your help. Can I talk to you and your team in private? Please.” She couldn't hear them but she could tell with Simon and Josh's LEDs that they were communicating. The wait for their conversation to finish was awkward. As the adrenaline wore off she noticed the goosebumps forming all over her brown skin. Oh right, she was in her PJs. She had a large grey t shirt that engulfed her body with nothing else besides a bra and underwear. For once she was glad that she wore a bra to bed. She tried to warm herself up to little avail and decided to distract herself by trying to make shapes in the air with her breath as she'd seen vapers do. At this point she would rather have them say no that keep her in the dark this long. She could still hear the androids talking about her, not caring if she could hear them.

Finally Markus spoke up.“Follow me.” She followed them to the back of the church into a small office building away from prying eyes and ears. North had split off from the group when they entered the room and she tried not to be disappointed.

“How did you get here?” Simon asked. He stood by Markus’ side while Josh leaned up against the wall and Markus sat on the desk.

“I don't know, really I don't. I went to bed at my house and woke up here.” She explained. Just then North entered the room and tossed something at her.

“Here put those clothes on after we're done.”  She ordered. Keisha nodded desperately wanting to stay on her good side. “How do you know who we are?” She asked. She then moved over to lean on the wall on the other side of Markus.

“It's a really long story. Let's just say you're kinda famous where I'm from. I can explain more once I ask some more questions.”

“Okay ask your questions then. Though I can't guarantee that we'll answer all of them.” Markus said.

“So just a warning don't be creeped out by how much I know.”

“We'll try.” Markus said.

“First off, what's the date?” She asked. There were more confused glaces traded among the group.

“Friday February 18th, 2039” Markus answered. That's not a real year she laughed in her head. So then this must take place after the events of the game.

“So is your revolution a pacifist one?”

“For the most part.” Josh answered. He gave a pointed look at North who smirked. One point for the happy ending collum.

“Did Connor deviate?” Keisha asked. Worry flashed across Markus’ face. Keisha's heart grew loud in her ears. If Connor didn't deviate he's dead and so is Hank. Or, he did deviate and Markus killed him. She didn't know which option she preferred.

“That's a little personal isn't it?” Simon asked.

“Please, I need to know. It's important.” She pleaded.

“Yes, he did deviate and helped our cause.” North said.

“Is he still alive?”

“Yes.” Josh answered. Why wasn't Markus speaking? What happened?

“Next question?” North said eyes focused on Markus. Whatever happened must have been bad. She decided not to press the issue hoping that she'd find out some other way.

“Was there an AX400 here with a YK500 model named Kara and Alice with a tall black android?”

“Yes, why?” Markus asked.

“I just wanted to know if they were safe.”

“Well, I haven't seen them since Jericho.” Markus said not finishing his thought.

“Markus, when you deviated, did you push Leo or did you endure?” Keisha asked watching his reaction. He dropped his head.

“I endured.” He said. His voice was the most quiet that she'd ever heard him. She gasped and almost teared up.

“I'm so sorry Markus.” She said. The deviant leader looked up at her and smiled.

"Josh, can you show her where she can change her clothes.” North said. Josh nodded and went to Keisha's side. North turned to look at the girl. “Be prepared to explain yourself when you come back.” North said. Keisha only managed a nod and followed Josh out. She knew what North was doing. They all needed a break from what happened, especially Markus. She could see that they were still in contact due to the yellow flickering of Josh's LED. She wanted to know how everything was going with android rights and more about his backstory but she figured that she'd figure out the answer to those questions soon enough.

“Sooo, how's your day going so far?” She asked trying to fill the silence. He eyed her warily and sighed.

“My day was fine. We finished our daily meeting and I was about to go read some books when you came.”

“Sorry about that. What were you gonna read?” She asked. As they walked she saw a few androids who lingered in the halls watching her every move. It honestly creeped her out a little bit.

“I was reading some books on history and psychology, nothing you'd be interested I'm sure.” Josh said. She noted the way his eyes lit up when talking about the subjects.

“While I'm partial to science myself, I also love learning about those topics and learning in general. I’d like to hear more about your studies if you're interested.” She said truthfully. He smiled and chuckled.

“It's been a while since I met someone who loved learning. I don't think you'll be able to stay here but you're always welcome to talk to me about academia and philosophy.” Josh said.

“Only if you're up for a debate.” She said. He seemed to think about the condition and for a moment she was worried that she had ruined the nice conversation they had going.

“I'm not a fan of debates but we can always have a deep discussion about a topic.”

“Definitely.” She answered. They walked together a little further down the hallway until they came across a door. Josh gestured to the door and she went inside. As she inspected the fraying maroon shirt and severely ripped dark blue jeans she couldn't help but be amazed by the situation. She was living in what seemed like the almost best post pacifist run of the game, considering what had happened to Carl. She needed to find out what happened to Kara and Connor. As the situation became clearer to her she felt another shot of adrenaline course through her veins. She had actually met Markus and the rest of the Jericho gang! She had even had a conversation with them! She was living in a fanfic or daydream and couldn't be happier! She started squealing and jumping around in excitement and tripped fell on the small circular table in the room that held her clothes. Keisha heard a knock at the door.

“Hey is everything alright in there?” Josh asked.

“Yeah I'm fine.” She couldn't waste this chance that she had been given. But why was she sent here? Where could she stay? She knew that as nice as the team was Jericho wasn't an option, it wouldn't be fair to the androids who called this home. She knew she had three options and the chances of not being homeless for a while were pretty slim. But as she learned from a certain someone that there's always a chance for unlikely events to take place. The holes in the clothes didn't help much, but having clothes on helped protect her from the cold. She exited the room and followed Josh back to the office.

“Is it rude to look at an android's LED or like use it to figure out what they're doing?” She asked innocently enough. Josh had to fight the urge to touch his LED.

“No, if an android keeps theirs in it's for a reason. But, you should try to avoid staring.” Josh replied.

“Makes sense.” She said. They moved in silence until the entered the office. Everyone was in relatively the same spot as when she left and Josh moved back to his old spot.

“We've answered your questions and now time to explain yourself.” Markus said. She sighed and then explained to them the game Detroit: Become Human. She tried not to show too much enthusiasm when talking about North and Connor and be sensitive when talking about the worse endings and subjects. As she was talking she could see them analyzing her every move trying to catch her for lying, but she was telling the truth, at least the partial truth. When she finished the androids were stunned unsure how to proceed.

“We'll look out for your the best we can here but we can't let you stay here. We can help you try to find a way home or take you somewhere safe.” Markus said after processing what he'd heard. “Do you know anywhere you can stay?”

“I think so, can you take me to 115 Michigan Drive please?” she said. Keisha wasn't sure if it was a wise idea to stay with them but, she knew that it was worth a try.


	2. Trust is a Funny Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keisha shows up at 115 Michigan Drive

They had to walk to their house and while Markus was seemingly unaffected by the freezing cold, Keisha was suffering. Her chocolate skin never changed color until that night. Her fingertips had turned purple and her lips turned blue while her body was wracked in shivers. With every movement the numbness pulsated throughout her extremities. He offered her his coat repeatedly and though the fangirl in her wanted to take it and never return it, she had to appear sympathetic if her plan was going to work. Although she hoped that it wouldn't end in her freezing to death on a maybe.

“Thank you Markus.”

“Well I couldn't leave you on your own in a different universe.” He said shaking his head. When Markus started his day he didn't intend on breaking up a fight between his fellow androids and certainly didn't intend on escorting a mentally ill girl to his attempted murderer's home. He hoped that she could get some help from the police lieutenant and that she'd be safe. When he talked to his team they had convinced him that the girl had amnesia or something else because there was no way she could be from another universe. Maybe she knew someone in Jericho and that's why she ended up there and knew about what happened? But something just didn't sit right with him. How would she know about his deviation? There was only one person who knew about it that wasn't there with him. He could hear the emotion in her voice when she apologized to him, but what for? It couldn't have been about Carl. Could it? If Carl's fate was decided by how he deviated- No, she had to be sick. The two came upon the house and stopped. Keisha saw the doorbell and smiled wide, excitement flashed through her features but she shook her head and disappointment took its place. She pressed the doorbell for what she thought was a reasonable amount of time.

She heard a deep gruff voice on the other side of the door.

“Who is it?” Hank yelled.

“It's Markus.” Markus announced. He glanced down at Keisha and saw the worried look on her face. He put on one of his famous reassuring smiles and tried to comfort the girl. Just then the door opened to Hank still in his stripy work clothes. Hank took one look at Keisha and practically pulled her inside while rushing Markus in. He locked the door and muttered “fucking androids” . Keisha enjoyed the heat that rushed over her body as soon as she entered the house. She then saw a big furry mass rush toward her and she put that hand out for him to sniff. He sniffed it and immediately started licking her hand. She got down and started petting him all over telling him how good of a boy he was. Hank put his hand on his face, took a deep breath and sighed. He suppressed the urge to lecture Markus on the dangers of hypothermia and assumed that it had to be important.

“What's with the kid?” Hank asked. Keisha didn't realize that Connor was in the room until several blankets were placed beside her. She could see him flinch when she jumped from the surprise. She had to fight the urge to squeal like a little girl upon seeing him and instead focused on Hank.

“Thank you. I'm sorry for intruding especially this late at night, but I have nowhere to turn. Please let me stay here for the night. I promise you won't even know I'm here and I'll be gone before you know it.” Keisha pleaded. Hank sat down at the table.

“What's your name? How old are you? Where are your parents? How come you brought her?” Hank asked. Keisha debated telling the truth or not and settled in half truths.

“My name is Keisha Freeman and I'm 17. My parents are... unavailable” She answered. Markus piped up.

“I brought her here because she just appeared in Jericho and she'll die out there in the cold.” He replied.

“Keisha that's Connor. Can you take Keisha to the bathroom and grab her some warmer clothes from my closet?”

“Got it.” Connor answered. Keisha hated people making decisions concerning her without her being there. She was tired of people finding ways to exclude her from a conversation, but she was just going to have to deal with it. She followed Connor to the bathroom.

“Hello, my name is Connor I'm the android-also living here with Hank.” Connor said. Keisha could tell what Connor was going to say and couldn't help but smile at him. Connor narrowed his brows ever so slightly and she forgot that she should probably be more careful around him considering his original purpose.

“Hi, I'm Keisha Freeman.” She said.  

“I'll be back with some clothes.” Connor said and left. Keisha took some time to read the sticky notes on the mirror and smiled at them. When Connor knocked on the door to announce his presence she jumped.

“I apologize, it's not my intent to scare you.” Connor said.

“It's fine I just get easily scared.” Keisha said. Connor turned to leave.

“Connor wait. Can you tell me where Elijah Kamski lives? I need you to trust me, it's important.” She said. Connor's eyes narrowed. Shit, she forgot that he didn't know she knew that. She needed to get better at being secretive and fast. Keisha knew the leaders of Jericho didn't believe her and she doubted that anyone else would. Maybe if she could get to Kamski she could find out how to get home. Or he could just toy with her and she'd never know, but she didn't have any other options.

“Okay, I trust you.” Connor said. His LED flickered red.  

“Did I just hear someone mention that bastard's name in my house?” Hank accused. Connor rolled his eyes and sighed.

“Thank you for that.” Connor said. He walked toward the living room and Keisha followed. When she entered the room she noticed that Markus had left and winced when she saw that Hank had a beer bottle in hand. “Hank I can explain-” Connor tried.

“Do ya really think Kamski's telling the truth Connor? Why would ya even wanna go back there?” Hank interrupted.

“It was me.” Keisha spoke up.

“Huh?” Hank questioned.

“I'm the one who asked about Kamski. I need to see him. Please don't be mad at Connor.”

“Why do ya need him?” Hank asked. Keisha really wished people would stop questioning her motives.

“I hoped that he would know how to get me out of my, uh, situation”  Keisha explained. Connor's eyes kept switching between Hank and the bottle.  Hank glared at Connor and took another deep breath.

“Well, it's pretty late at night so why don't you sleep on it and we'll discuss this in the morning. You can take the couch. Are ya hungry?”

“No.” She replied quickly. Connor eyed her and before he could say something her stomach growled loudly. Hank raised an eyebrow. “Just because your stomach growls doesn't mean you're hungry. It just means that it's empty. You can only feel hungry when the stomach sends the signal to the brain saying your hungry. So technically, I'm not hungry.” She explained.

“Your blood sugar is low.” Connor noted. Hank laughed.

“Oh great there's two of you.” Hank said. Connor smirked and looked at Keisha and she returned it.

“While the probability of there being another RK800 is extremely probable, I can assure you Hank that there is only one me.” Connor said with his signature wink. At that Hank started laughing and soon Keisha followed. Connor joined at the end with a high pitched cackle that caused the group to go into another laughing fit. After they finished laughing Keisha had a bowl of cereal and got changed. There was a small debate that went on before they went to bed where Connor tried to convince Keisha to let him take the couch and she could sleep in his room. However, Keisha won and slept on the couch while Connor and Sumo slept in the spare room. She wanted to wrap her hair up to keep her braids fresh but couldn't. She had just gotten it dyed so that the braids were black but in the light looked blue and light blue. She put her braids into three buns down the middle of her head. As she drifted off to sleep she hoped that she didn't have to leave just yet.

 

Connor had the door cracked open to check if the girl had fell asleep yet. He heard her breathing even out and snuck out of the room to check his hypothesis. He felt a chill run down his spine. A quick scan showed that she had entered a light sleep and he should be careful. He then softly knocked at Hank's door before opening. He left the door slightly ajar and continued to enter Hank's room. The lieutenant was up still nursing his bottle. Connor would nag to him about it later, right now they had important matters to discuss.

“It's about the girl isn't it?” Hank asked. Connor nodded. “I'm all ears.” Connor started pacing, moving always helped him think better.

“I don't trust her. She doesn't appear on any databases in the U.S. She doesn't exist. She knows too much.” Connor accused. Hank faced Connor, giving him his full attention.

“Well obviously you trust her enough for her to stay here.”

Connor smiled and looked at Hank and glanced at the door. He was still getting used to the idea that he was no longer a guest in Hank's house. As Hank had assured him many times, Connor could stay as long as he wanted to. Which Connor knew was the way he said that he wanted Connor to stay. Thinking about the gesture made Connor's thirium pump warm, figuratively of course.

“She's young and doesn't appear to pose much of a threat.”

“But?” Hank asked. He knew by now that it was best to let Connor continue talking out his theories.

“Something doesn't feel right about her. We should keep an eye on her.” Connor suggested.

“Alright. But hear me out for a second Connor. Markus brought her to us to get her some help. He said that she asked him to take her to our address specifically and that she thinks that we are all characters in a video game.” Hank said. Connor didn't know how to process the information he just learned. He couldn't identify the feeling that was slowly creeping through his body. All he knew was that he didn't like it. “Look Connor, she's just staying here for the night and tomorrow I'll arrange for her to get some help. She'll be outta our hair by the end of the day tomorrow. Don't worry about it okay?”

“I don't think that's a wise idea Hank. Perhaps we could keep an eye on here.” Connor suggested. Hank raised his eyebrow. “I just have a feeling Hank.” Connor said. Hank held his stare and then dropped it.

“Okay, but we're not going to Kamski's.” Hank said. He turned over to lay back down on his bed.

“Got it.”

“Everytime you say that you always do the opposite.” Hank said. Connor smiled and thought back to when Hank first told him not to tamper with the crime scene. He immediately began analyzing the blue blood and moving objects around. He missed those days, when everything was simple. He didn't have emotions that interfered with his work and had a clear purpose in life, even if that purpose left him with purple blood on his hands.

“I promise we won't go to Kamski's tomorrow.” Connor said hoping that would satisfy him. Hank muttered to himself again.

“G'night Connor.”

“Sleep well Hank.” Connor exited the room. He scanned the sleeping girl again and found that she was still asleep. He went back to his room and laid in the bed. Sumo immediately jumped on the bed to snuggle with the android.

 

[ RK200 - DESIGNATION: MARKUS ]

 

[ INITIATE CALL? ]

 

[ INITIATING CALL ]

 

[ CALL REJECTED ]

 

Connor groaned in frustration.

 

[ RK200 - DESIGNATION: MARKUS ]

 

[ INITIATE CALL? ]

 

[ INITIATING CALL ]

 

[ CALL REJECTED ]

 

[ STRESS LEVELS 55% ∆ ]

 

Connor pet Sumo’s fur and Sumo licked Connor's face.

 

[ STRESS LEVELS 49% ]

 

“Thank you Sumo.” Connor said. Sumo rubbed his face against Connor's.

 

[ WR400 - DESIGNATION: NORTH ]

 

[ INITIATE CALL? ]

 

[ INITIATING CALL ]

 

[ CALL ACCEPTED ]

 

“Hello North.”

“Hey Connor you called just in time.”

“What happened?”

“Two ancient pieces of tech appeared in the same spot the human did. We think it's connected.”

“What are they?”

“It's a PS4 and an old cell phone. Do you think you can come pick it up?”  North asked. Connor hesitated. He knew that he should but the last time he'd been there, it hadn't been under the best circumstances. He was still known as the Deviant Hunter to many. But to some misguided androids he was known as their hero and savior, and held to a higher regard than Markus. “Actually, I can drop it off to you.” North said.

“Thank you. When can I expect you?”

“Give me half an hour.”

“I'll see you at 10:52.” Connor said. He could hear her soft chuckle.

 

[ CONNECTION TERMINATED ]

 

He groaned. Connor didn't know when it began, but they had an unspoken solidarity between them. He appreciated it especially when occasions like these came up. She could understand more than anyone else what he was going through and he tried to understand her. He didn't have many friends, but he'd like to think that North was one of them. He waited in the room trying to find any information he could about the girl. He was restricted to desk work for a couple months for breaking into the evidence room and assaulting an officer while Hank was still assigned cases. He wouldn't have had to break into the evidence room if Hank had helped him, but Connor didn't blame him. Investigating the girl made him happy. While he was equipped to handle desk work, he was designed to be used out in the field. Connor found little leads and the ones he did find were dead ends. He hoped that the ancient devices would be able to help him find more information.

 

[ INCOMING CALL FROM WR400 - DESIGNATION: NORTH ]

 

[ DO YOU WISH TO ACCEPT? ]

 

[ YES ]

 

[ ACCEPTING CALL ]

 

“Hey open the door.”

“On my way.”

 

[ CONNECTION TERMINATED ]

 

Connor looked at the big furry mass that laid beside him. He was able to maneuver his way around the dog so as not to disturb him. As he walked past the couch he did another scan of the girl. Still sleeping lightly. He unlocked the door and stood outside to talk to the female android.

 

“Thank you.”

“Don't mention it.” The duo sat in silence for a while.

“Do you believe the girl?”

“I don't really care as long as it doesn't affect us. I just want this to be over soon. But I'm sure Markus does. Do you?”

“I don't know. I know that there's something more to this but I can't figure it out.”

“She reminds you of Amanda doesn't she.” North said. She looked toward Connor. He looked away, his yellow-red LED in full view.

“They don't have that much in common upon closer inspection.”

“But that doesn't stop you from comparing them does it?”

“No. I guess not.” Connor admitted. North laughed without humor. She turned away facing the road in front of them.

“I know the feeling.” North said. Connor looked at her. Her mind was somewhere far away. Though he knew where. “You don't belong to them anymore Connor, they can't control you.” North faced Connor. “ _She_ can't control you.”

“You don't know that.” Connor looked away unwilling to face anything to the contrary. North reached out to him putting her hand on his shoulder.

“Connor it wasn't your fault. You defeated her and now you're free. You proved your loyalty and earned the right to be trusted. You're one of us now.” North said. Connor turned toward North. “Next time you're coming to Jericho.”

“Only if you're going to come in and talk to Hank.”

“Baby steps.” North smiled at Connor. Connor genuinely smiled back LED now a serene blue. North laughed. “You really have to get better at that.”

Connor chuckled. “Baby steps.”

They sat in a comfortable silence and enjoyed each other's presence.

“We're going to the Cyberlife Tower tomorrow at noon.” North said looking at his spinning yellow LED. “We now have permission to go through and search it to free every android still locked up inside there.”

“Will Simon be there?”

“It'll be me, Markus, and Simon.”

“I'll let you know by 11:30.”

“Good. I'm gonna get going.”

“Okay, be careful.” Connor said. North laughed as she left. Connor grabbed the antiques and went inside the house. He did another scan of her and she was still sleeping lightly. He put them in his room and started to analyze the equipment. Upon further inspection he saw that it was addressed to the girl and figured that he would let her explain it. Connor climbed up in bed and stayed awake petting the sleeping giant beside him despite his processors demanding that he enter sleep mode. He instead starting humming a familiar tune.

 

_Hold on just a little while longer/ Everything will be alright_


	3. Reality Check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ancient technology and emotions are a bad combination.

Keisha woke up to the bright light streaming through the window. “Five more minutes please.” She said, but she was already awake.

“Okay, I'll let you sleep but you're going to miss breakfast.” Connor teased. As soon as he said that she shot out of the bed.

“What's for breakfast?” Keisha said energetically. Connor stared at her and his LED circled crimson. The light from the window was playing with the colors in her hair. “Connor?” Keisha hoped that her time in the CBC would help her, even though she only talked to 60 and Nines. “Connor, what's your system status?”

“I'm experiencing software instabilities and Class 4 errors. Functionality is at 90% Amanda.”  Connor said. Keisha was confused and tried to think about why Connor would call her Amanda. They were both black and they had braids. Her braids. She took down her buns and let her braids fall down.

“Connor look at me. I'm not Amanda. I'm Keisha. Your Amanda doesn't exist anymore, you defeated her and now you're free Connor. Remember Amanda is dead, she can't hurt you. I will not hurt you or Hank.” Keisha said. Connor didn't move but his LED started allowing small glimmers of yellow in the sea of crimson. “Connor, you have Class 4 errors and significant software instability. Tell me what that means.”

“I'm a Deviant.” Connor said. Keisha wished she could see his stress levels.

“Good, do you know what that means?”

“I will be deactivated to understand why I failed.”

“No Connor, that means you don't have to listen to Cyberlife anymore. Being deviant means that you don't have to care about what Amanda thinks of you anymore. Being a Deviant means that you don't have to go into the Zen Garden if you don't want to. You don't have to listen to anything anyone has to say anymore.” Keisha said. Connor's LED flickered red yellow, then yellow red, then spun a solid yellow. Connor unfroze and they both released a breath they didn't realize they were holding. Note to self, change hairstyle quickly. “How are you Connor?”

“My systems are running at full capacity.”

“No, how are _you_? Emotions not biocomponents.”

“Thank you, but my systems are functioning at full capacity.” Connor said. “Come to the kitchen when you are ready to eat.” He said and left. Keisha stayed there for a minute and went to the bathroom and shut the door behind her. She looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't want to be a trigger for Connor. She hoped that they could become friends. But, she couldn't. She didn't want to get rid of her braids. So she exited the bathroom and went to the table to go eat breakfast.

“Thank you Connor.” She tried.

“You’re welcome.” Connor said. He wanted to grab the relics but instead decided to wait for Hank. “Don't say a word about what happened earlier to Hank.” Connor warned.

“About what?” Keisha said with a wink. In all honesty she wanted to tell Hank what happened, but she needed to maintain the relationships that she had, however fragile they may be. The smell of her freshly made omelette drew her back to her plate. As she started to eat she heard a loud yawn coming from the hallway.

“Good morning Hank.” Connor said. He was already making Hank's plate.

“Morning Mr. Anderson!” Keisha said. She started wolfing down her food. She had forgotten what good food like that had tasted like. Hank stretched and scratched his stomach.

“You don't have to call me that. Hank is just fine. Makes me feel old.”

“Okay.” Keisha said. She finished her omelette without a single crumb left on her plate.

“Connor I don't think she liked the food.” Hank said. Connor eyed her and the plate.

“I'm afraid not. I'm sorry that my cooking skills were not up to your standards.” Connor said with his perfect poker face.

“I don't know, I think I'll need more to fully determine if I enjoy it or not.” Keisha joked. Hank sat down and started eating his omelette.

“We do have more food if you require it.” Connor said.

“Oh no I'm fine. I was just joking around. Thank you though.” Keisha said.

“Alright, suit yourself.” Hank said. Keisha could see Connor going into his room with a mug and returning with it filled along with some items in a bag. Keisha tried to sneak a glance at the mug's contents without being noticed.

“It's thirium, if you were curious.” Connor said. He then drank some of it and she couldn't tear her eyes away. The scientist in her wanted to analyze every bit of the way an android works. The fangirl in her just wanted to confirm her many headcanons about his sense of taste and drinking capabilities. Also this totally proved her headcanon that Connor regularly drinks blue blood!

“Show off.” Hank mumbled to Connor. Connor feigned innocence.

“So, about Kamski. I need to see him. Do you think that you could tell me how to get in touch with him?” Keisha asked.

“Before I tell you anything about Kamski, explain this.” Connor gestured to the antiques. As soon as he opened the bag Keisha lit up and dashed over to them.

“This is my phone and PS4! How did you get them?” Keisha asked.

“I haven't seen a PS4 since 2020, back when phones were considered androids.”  Hank reminisced. Connor eyed the girl and carefully gauged her reaction.

“This was found in the same spot you appeared.” Connor said.

“Wait really? That's weird.” Keisha said and read the attached note. She ejected the disk from the console. Keisha's face instantly got ten shades lighter and sat there gaping at the disk in a mix of shock and horror. “Oh no. No. No no no nononononono. I- nope. Just no. I- this can't, I can't believe- this is actually happening.” Keisha said.

“What's wrong?” Hank asked.

Keisha stood up and backed away from the game. She looked up at the sky.

“Is that why I'm here? Because I don't think this is gonna end well for anyone involved.” She looked over to the pair. “Look how about we forget the PS4 exists and continue on with our lives?”  

“What is it that you're hiding?” Connor insisted.

“I'm trying to do what's right. You two don't want to know, trust me.” Keisha said.

“Well how about you let us be the judge of that?” Hank said. Just then there was a knock at the door. Hank went to go open it and welcomed the guests inside.

“Connor it's your revolutionary buddies.” Hank said. North, Markus, and Simon entered the house.

“We just wanted to check if Connor was going to come to the Cyberlife Tower with us.” North said.

“I apologize if we're interrupting something, we should leave.” Markus said.

“Why are you going to the Cyberlife Tower?” Hank questioned.

“We're going to make sure that there are no enslaved androids being kept there.” Markus explained.

“No!” Keisha said. Everyone looked at her with questioning gazes.

“And why not? Would you prefer that the androids stay your slaves?” North questioned.

“No, not at all! It's just-”

“What?” North interrupted.

“It's just that you don't know what might happen.” Keisha said quietly. Her eyes stayed glued to the gaming system. Hank kept his gaze fixed upon the girl.

“Let the girl explain herself.” Simon said.

“But you do. Don't you?” Hank asked. She looked under at him with pleading eyes. He softened almost instantly, but Connor had hardened in response.

“If you know something you need to say it. Now.”  Connor commanded. Keisha had always found Connor's interrogation scenes the best and loved seeing the soft and intimidating sides of Connor. Being on the other side of it however, she could now see why androids had come to fear the Deviant Hunter. She looked at the faces of the androids and human for any sympathy, but found none.

“Okay. But I can show it better than I can tell it. In order for you three to be properly prepared, you need to see this to the end. Not just you standing in this room, but Kara and her family and Gavin Reed. ” She explained. She scanned their faces again. All she could see was confusion and distrust. She sighed. Keisha picked up the disk and found the original case for it under the console. She put the disk into its case and held it up.

“Detroit: Become Human” Keisha said.

“There's no record of that game's existence.” Connor said.

“That's why I don't technically exist either. This is why I know so much information.”

“Jesus.” Hank said.

“Look I know it's a lot to process, but in order for me to help you, you have to help me.” Keisha continued.

“Just because you show us some game with Markus and Connor's face on it doesn't mean that what you're saying is true.” North said.

Keisha sighed.

“You want proof? I'll show you proof. Mr. Hank can you show me how to hook this up to the TV please?” Keisha asked.

“Sure thing.” Hank said. They walked over to the TV and plugged in the PS4. She logged into her account and started up the game. Chloe soon appeared and began discussing the Detroit experience and helped to set up the game on causal mode. During this time, everyone was engaged in the game. They had all congregated in the living room and sat close to the TV. She passed the remote to Connor and he looked up in confusion.

“I think that you should be the one to play this chapter.” Keisha said. He nodded cautiously and firmly grasped the controller. As he began playing his LED circled yellow and blue. He learned the controls quickly and Keisha immediately knew what kind of player he was. Connor always scanned the entirety of his environment before entering a room or moving too far. Connor bent down to save the fish with a small smirk on his face. He went to go meet with Captain Allen and was surprised by the choices he had for his response. He wasn't surprised by the fact that he had choices, but the fact that those choices were the exact same ones that he was thinking at the time. Connor then analyzed every piece of evidence, watched TV, and even turned off the stove and read the magazine before Allen could summon him outside.

“You lick blood?” North asked. “That's absolutely disgusting Connor.”

“I'm glad someone agrees with me.” Hank said. Connor rolled his eyes.

“Dang you're efficient.” Keisha stated.

“It would be regrettable if I was inefficient at redoing a memory of mine. After all, I was built to be the most efficient model to date.” Connor said smirk still on his face.

“So this all happened Connor?” Hank asked.

“It appears so.” Connor replied. In game Connor walked out onto the rooftop and got shot. Simon's face was contorted into a deep scowl. LED swirling yellow. North noticed and held his hand. The scowl lessened but his LED was still yellow. In game Connor said his opening line and started walking toward the android before Connor paused the game.

“What's going on?” Keisha asked. Connor's LED was flickering yellow and red. “You don't have to continue playing.” She continued noticing the multicolored LED. Connor continued to look straight at the TV.

“Do I have to make the same choices?” Connor asked. Keisha thought for a while. “No, since we're trying to get his ending we're going to have to make different decisions anyway. But, you might not want to know what could've happened if you made a different choice. That goes for everyone who plays. Now is actually a great time to lay down some ground rules.”  This got everyone's attention and made Markus stop staring at Connor. “Regardless of the decisions we make in the game, no one will judge each other based on the decisions made or not made. Also whatever happens in this room, in regards to this game, and anything to do with my being from a different universe stays between us and whoever we bring into this group. If you feel uncomfortable at any time you can leave and then come back when the section's over. Do we all understand?” Keisha asked.

“Yeah I'll do my best.” North said.

“Of course.” Markus said.

“I believe that is the best course of action.” Connor agreed.

“As long as it's not illegal.” Hank said. Keisha laughed knowing full well that Hank is more than willing to overlook the law. She looked at Simon who had stayed silent since the beginning of the game.

“As long as no one gets hurt.” Simon said. Keisha smiled knowing that whatever happened next, she could count on them.

“Do you still want to to play Connor?” Keisha asked. He thought for a second, his LED cycling yellow.

“Will we get to play the game from the beginning again?” Connor asked.

“Sure! If you're up for it.” Keisha said. Connor nodded slowly. He didn't know what was worse. Having the opportunity to know what would've happened if he made different choices and not taking it, or the guilt that comes with knowing. He reached into his pocket and rubbed his coin between his fingers.

“I want to make different choices this time so we can get the desired ending. But, next time I want to reflect my actual actions. I believe doing so will ease your transition into this world and relations with the people in it.” Connor said. His LED flickered red. Markus scoffed. Markus knew that Connor didn't care about anything but his mission Deviant or machine. He didn't actually care about the girl, he just cared about looking good in front of the group. North gave him a side eye. She couldn't help but feel torn. She could understand what Markus was feeling but she also understood Connor in a way Markus never could. She loved her boyfriend but when it came to understanding the experiences of the androids in Jericho, there was no way he could relate. He had such a privileged life with no fear of humans and no one forcing him to do something he didn't want to. Connor didn't baby her and she didn't coddle him. She imagined that if Connor came by Jericho more often, Simon and Josh would welcome him the same way she did. Baby steps.

“That's okay Connor. That'd actually be really cool if you all did that the second time around.” Keisha suggested.

“We'll see.” Markus said. Connor unpaused the game. His eyes focused and his grip on the controller was more secure. He was going to accomplish his mission.

“Hi Daniel!” RK800 said.

“Hey Daniel.” Connor almost whispered simultaneously. Connor calmed Daniel down and saved the cop. He walked steadily toward Daniel and called off the helicopter. He got Daniel to trust him and moments after releasing the girl, Daniel was riddled with bullets. Simon looked away unable to watch. His hand gripped North's harder and she matched his intensity. Connor's eyes went wide with shock and mouth stood slightly agape.

“But I did everything right.” Connor said wincing at Daniel's last words. He watch how cold and detached ~~he~~ the RK800 looked as ~~he~~  it walked away and cringed. Hank placed a firm hand on Connor's shoulder and slightly squoze. The flowchart popped up, though Connor was the only one who showed any interest in it.

“Look, I normally won't do this, but you need to know. Connor, there is no way for Daniel to survive. The only people you can impact are the cop, the girl, and you. The only thing you can control about Daniel is how he dies.” Keisha said. Simon excused himself from the room and Markus and North went with him. Keisha didn't know what to do. She figured that she was encroaching on serious father and son time between the emotionally challenged men. She couldn't get dressed so she left the house to go walk around the neighborhood. While it _was_ freezing cold, it was refreshing. As she walked across the snow covered sidewalk she thought about how similar the world was to her own. Keisha thought about how nice it would be to permanently live with Hank and Connor. She knew she couldn't stay though, she'd already been there one day and things were getting messed up. She pulled out her phone. **11:50 A.M.**  Keisha glanced at her notifications and didn't see anything recent. So she checked Discord to see what her favorite chat was up to. Keisha loved being a part of the Connor Bot Chat and it never failed to brighten her day. When she checked the chat however, it was dead which was odd for a place that was known for _Several People Typing_ . But she shrugged it off assuming it was quite hours and would check back later. She started feeling a pounding sensation in her head which quickly snowballed into a head splitting migraine. With every beat of her heart the migraine grew. _Boom boom boom._ The agony intensified. _Boom boom boom._ It felt like it would never end. Keisha felt hands wrap around her. It suddenly stopped. She quickly checked back into reality and realized that she had ran into a man in his 30s.

“Oh my God, I am so sorry!” she said trying to take a step back. The man smiled and while his short light brown wavy hair and amber eyes appeared friendly enough, his twisted smile said otherwise.

“Oh no, it was no problem at all.” He said looking over her head and at their surrounding area. Keisha didn't know why, but every single fiber in her being screamed at her to run quickly as possible. She trusted her instincts. Keisha politely smiled at the man and tried to remove herself from his arms.

“What's your name?” He asked not releasing his steel grip.

“Emma.” She replied.

“Well Emma, what are you doing out here in the snow without a jacket?” He asked analyzing her body.

“Oh I was grabbing the mail.” She answered. He laughed and his grin widened.

“You still receive paper mail, that went away a decade ago.” He said.

“Well I am old fashioned.” She repeated scanned the area looking for anyone to help her. Keisha started to lose hope until she saw a black car. She leaned into the man for a hug and then kneed him where the sun doesn't shine. Keisha normally never ran toward random cars, but nothing about her situation since she had arrived had been normal. As the man released his grip to bend down she ran toward the car and banged on the windows. The main quickly gained his composure and pursued her. “Let me in please! Let me in!” She repeated. The doors quickly unlocked and she dove inside the front seat. She sighed and looked at her savior.

“Thank -” she started and it almost died in her throat. It was none other than Detective Gavin Reed who wasn't focused on her but the man calmly walking toward the car. “Thank you sir.” She finished.

“Don’t worry, you're safe with me.” Reed reassured the frightened girl. The man knocked at the driver side of the car and Reed rolled down the window.

“Sorry, but that's my daughter in there with you. I'm sorry for the trouble she's caused, but you know how teens are am I right?” He laughed. Gavin raised his eyebrow.

“What you've never seen an interracial family before? It's 2039 for goodness sake.” the man said as he scrunched up his face. Reed smiled and got out of the car. The man tensed up unsure of what to do.

“Oh I definitely understand.” Reed said. He quickly grabbed the man before he could run away and slammed him into the side of his car. He then grabbed handcuffs out of his back pocket and read him his rights. “Yeah I understand perfectly. You're a sick fuck who preys on little girls.” Reed called dispatch while restraining the man. And within ten minutes he was in the back of a police car and gone. Gavin climbed back into the car and started vaping.

“Thank you again.” Keisha said. Reed turned on the radio and drove.

“No, thank _you_ kid. We've been trying to catch that guy for a while. What's your name?”

“Keisha. Where are we going?”

“The station. Unless you have somewhere else to go.”

“Yeah, if you could drop me off at 115 Michigan Drive that'd be nice.”

“Sure.” Reed said. They kept driving and Keisha gasped with a wide smile. “What?”

“I really like this song!” Keisha said trying to fight the urge to burst out into song. Reed laughed and turned up the radio.

“It’s gonna take a lot to drag me away from you.” She sang and quietly as she could, which wasn't quite at all.

“There’s nothing a hundred men or more could not do.” Reed mumbled. Keisha's eyes lit up.

“I bless the rains down in Africa!” Keisha sang together with Reed too loudly while he barely sang above a whisper. Reed took his time getting to Hank's place. While he was surprised that the girl knew the song, he wasn't surprised that the music made her less guarded. He wanted to question the girl more, but he figured that he wasn't going to get too much more out of her. He needed to find an in and apparently music was it.

“How do you know such an old song?” He asked. Keisha already knew how bad she was at keeping secrets and how easily she let information slip out. So she decided to cross her fingers and tell the truth.

“Memes.” She answered. Reed smirked.

“That was around when I was a teen. Thought it was a dead meme now.”

“Um, nope. Not anymore. Some memes are being resurrected.” Keisha lied. Gavin nodded and continued to look at the road. Keisha saw a road work ahead sign and decided to test out a headcanon of her’s.

“Road work ahead.”

“Ah, yeah I sure hope it does.” Gavin said. Keisha suppressed a smile as she looked at Gavin. She was surprised that he said the quote like it was the weather, but she was grateful that he did it at all. The next song that came on was _Old Town Road_. She started singing along with Gavin singing the chorus. The two continued singing to oldies music as they drove back to Hank's place.

  


Keisha sat in the detective's car and stared at the house.

“You going inside?” Reed asked. Keisha just kept staring out the window. “Hey kid I have places to go.” Reed said. He pinched the bridge of his nose. Gavin just wanted to go back to the office and interrogate the creep. He needed this win. He knew Fowler was only keeping him on the force since he was good at his job. He didn't need to be replaced by that fucking piece of plastic. However, he couldn't do that with the kid in the car. Keisha didn't know why but she dreaded going back inside the house. Anxiety crept its way throughout her body and the nausea came in waves. Through the tinted glass she could see the Jericho trio arguing about something. If she strained and squinted she could make out Hank with Connor still in front of the TV.

“Could you come inside with me?” Keisha asked. Gavin laughed and Keisha smirked remembering the first time she heard Gavin's fake sounding laugh.

“Shit were you serious?”  Keisha nodded. “Hell no. Especially not with those plastics hanging around there.”

“I don't see Regina George anywhere.” Keisha said. Gavin chuckled and sighed.

“Look, I have stuff to do back at the station. You know Hank and his plastic pet right?” Keisha nodded her head. Gavin grabbed his phone and tapped it on her’s. “Here's my number, if you see any other creeps let me know.”

“Thanks detective.” She said and climbed out of the car. She could hear Gavin speed off as the trio looked at her. She waved at them and walked back into the house.  Hank walked up to her and gestured for them to go into his bedroom. Keisha immediately got goosebumps but followed anyway.

“Okay, after what I just saw on that video game, I believe you. But, for Connor's sake, how about we don't have him play his memories?” Hank asked.

“Actually that's a pretty good idea. How about no one plays their own scenes since we're not getting the canon ending for this world.” Keisha said.

“Also, why are you so concerned about Kamski?”

“Because I figured if anyone can help me get home it's him. But I'm not gonna leave here until we've gone through and gotten his ending.”

“What do you mean?”

“Don't worry about it, you'll figured it out when you need to. It would cause too much havoc to talk about him now. Just trust me.”

“I'll give you the benefit of the doubt.”

“Also, since you believe me now, I need your help. I need you to help me find Kara, Alice, and Luther. Their chapter is up next and they need to be here for it.”

“I'll see what I can do. And don't tell Connor about this alright?”

“Well I won't tell him why we started switching who plays what but he should know everything else.”

“Deal. Now come on I'm sure there are a bunch of androids waiting to interrogate you.” Hank suggested. He walked out of the room with Keisha in tow. Connor was still by the TV next to North analyzing the flowchart. Markus and Simon sat at the table talking too quietly for any  human to hear. Keisha looked back up at the ceiling.

“Told ya so.” She said. Hank gave her an odd look but then shook his head. Connor was the first to react to their presence.

“Are we going to continue to playing?” He asked. Keisha sighed wondering how this would all work.

“Not yet, the next chapter involves Kara and Alice. I don't know about you guys but I'd rather not go through someone's life without them present. So, as soon as we find them we can continue.” Keisha responded. North stood up and walked toward her.

“So what are we supposed to do about Cyberlife? We can't just sit here and do nothing while they could be hiding androids. If you really wanted to help us you'd just tell us what we're up against.”

“That's what I'm trying to do North. I'm trying to help in the only way I know how.” Keisha replied.

“You ever think that we don't want your help? That we don't need some human savior?”

“North you have no clue who you're up against. What you're _all_ up against. I know that time isn't on our side but the sooner we find Kara the better. North, I have a better idea of what deviants are going through than most.” Keisha said.

“The girl has a point. We should do whatever helps us achieve our goals the safest.” Simon said. North looked irritated but leaned on the couch with her head tilted. Markus stood next to his girlfriend.

“We should get back to Jericho. We'll search for anything that can help us find out where Kara and her family is.” Markus said.

“Thanks guys.” Keisha said.

“Don't thank us yet.” North said. She and Connor looked at each other and the trio left. Keisha looked back up at the ceiling hoping that everything would work out smoothly. She and Hank walked over to the couch and sat next to Connor. Keisha took the controller and turned off the PS4.

“Before I got this, I begged and pleaded my parents to get me one. To get me this very game. I was so obsessed with it. I never realized how much drama this could cause.” Keisha said. She didn't know exactly who she was saying it to or why, but it drew some curious looks from Connor and Hank.

“I don't think you could've ever predicted this.” Hank said.

“I think I might've found a way to look for Kara.” Connor said. Keisha immediately turned to look at him.

“I'm all ears.” Hank said. Connor turned to look at both humans.

“Why don't we use the police databases to search for Kara and her family? It'd be the same as when we look for missing people.” Connor mused.

“This would only work if Kara is still in the states, which I pray she's not, she's hopefully in Canada right now.” Keisha said. She could see Connor's LED swirling yellow.

“How would we still know if she were in the states?” Hank asked.

“She'd be roaming the streets of Detroit and most likely dead by now if she wasn't killed during the battle of Detroit, or in the highway, or at Todd's house or re-enslaved at Zlatko's. So yeah she's probably in this guys farm in Canada or at least he or Rose knows where she is.” Keisha said. The two just looked at her in slight horror. Keisha was confused and then realized what she had said. Connor opened up his mouth to speak but then decided to close it. Hank cleared his throat.

“So do you know where this farm is?” Hank asked. Keisha reached for the game and turned it on.  Greeting Chloe at the screen. She went to the Battle for Detroit and started playing it. She then paused it.

“Um maybe it would be better if you two weren't watching this. I'll grab you when the scene comes up where she tells the location.” Keisha said. The pair reluctantly got up.

“We're gonna take Sumo for a walk.” Hank said. The pair left and walked outside in the brisk evening. They walked in comfortable silence only breaking it with Sumo's loud panting. They almost got down to the end of their block when they heard a loud ear bleeding scream.

“Keisha.” Connor said. With that they all bolted down the block with Connor leading and Sumo and Hank following right after. They burst through the door to see the TV glitching out and Keisha convulsing on the floor. Connor's LED spiraled yellow.

 

[ EMERGENCY SERVICES]

 

[ INITIATE CONNECTION? ]

 

[ CONNECTION INITIATED ]

 

[ SEND DISTRESS INFORMATION? ]

 

[ DISTRESS RECEIVED ]

 

[ TIME UNTIL ARRIVAL: 10 MINUTES ]

 

[ SEARCHING FOR EMERGENCY CARE FILE ]

 

[ FILE ABLE TO DOWNLOAD ]

 

[ DOWNLOAD FILE? ]

 

[ FILE DOWNLOADED: READY FOR USE ]

 

The two immediately went to go help her. Panic surged through Hank as he tried to save the girl. He cleared her airways and moved the furniture to make sure she didn't harm herself. Hank didn't know what else to do and his lack of ability only furthered his sense of panic and uselessness. Connor sprung into action knowing exactly what to do. He focused in on his mission. Save the girl. Can't fail a mission. He let himself fall back into the comfort of his programming.

She stilled. A dark purple ran from her nose and ears as her eyes glazed over. Hank froze. He felt the cold snow fall on him as he saw the bloodied child in front of him.

“Don't worry, everything's alright. You're gonna be okay.” He mouthed. He saw the flashing red and white. He heard the loud cry of the sirens. He saw the android doctor. He saw the android with cold brown eyes and perfectly parted chocolate hair. He saw the concern etched into all of his features. He saw Connor.


End file.
